


So this is love?

by im_a_freak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_freak/pseuds/im_a_freak
Summary: Keith never understood love. Not when he'd looked at Shiro and Adam, or when he saw couples on the tv screen. But now, he thinks he knows what it means, and it's hidden in crystal blue eyes.Background Adam x ShiroFor a dear friend ^^
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	So this is love?

Love had never been a concept Keith understood verry well. Why people held hands, cuddled or kissed was beyond him. That may have been down to the fact he'd grown up along side other orphans instead of parents who could teach him what it meant to love. But he'd never know.

During his time in space he'd been thinking about family, who is mother was, why she had left him motherless and why he even cared. He had Shiro and that was enough for him. 

His mind wandered to the countless times he'd come home to find Adam on the couch or cooking in the kitchen with Shiro. The tanned male always close to the Japanese pilot. 

It had confused him a bit at first, he didn't understand why Adam would kiss Shiro when he left for the night, hold his hand as they walked to the stores or sat in his lap while he worked or watched a movie. But shiro explained. Despite the explanation he still didn't get it. He still didn't honestly. 

He pulled himself out of his thoughts when the training room doors opened, violet eyes drifting over to the figure in the doorway. Long tanned limbs and fluffy brown hair, thin lean body hidden beneath a blue sleeved white shirt. 

"Lance" he spoke, a single worded greeting. The brunette hadn't annoyed him in a long time. Honestly they'd been getting on. As good as they could of course.

"Mullet " he responded, strutting into the room and sitting beside him. His rich mocha skin brushing against pale ivory as their arms touched a little. 

The Korean shivered slightly. He'd been feeling strange toward the Cuban for a while now, different. His heart seemed to speed up whenever they touched and he felt himself listening more when the mocha skinned male spoke. 

Shaking his head he looked down at his glove clad hands. "Late night training?"He questioned, hoping to start a conversation. 

Lance shook his head "just wanted to talk to you " he admitted, "why aren't you training? You're always training" 

Keith sighed, in truth he'd gotten his hand cut while he was training, cutting it on the jagged edges of the broken training bot. It wasn't a particularly bad Injury in his opinion, the cut only spread about halfway across his calloused palm and only deep enough to draw medium droplets of scarlet from his skin. 

Not receiving an answer lance looked down at the one hand Keith had bared to the world, his skin stained a scarlet rose red around the cut where the small river of red bloomed from. "Holy shit mullet. " he took his hand between delicate brown hands. His long fingers wrapped around Keith's hand as though it were a fragile doll. 

It wasn't hard to tell Lance was concerned, he often wore his heart on his sleeve. Fine brows furrowed, causing a little wrinkle on the bridge of his nose that Keith knew Lance would be horrified by if he ever found out. 

His eyes continued to study the Cuban as he worked on cleaning the wound with a cloth he got from gods knows where. Perfectly smooth mocha skin, dotted with a fine layer of freckles that you would miss if you didn't look hard enough. Beautifully defined cheekbones and a perfectly shaped nose, his lips a perfect mix of thin and plump in Keith's opinion. The little freckle that sat below the left corner of his lip, a little larger than the rest, standing out to Keith. 

He looked at long lashes, a long bouquet of perfect lashes that brushed those lightly freckled cheeks so gently when he blinked, but Keith's heart didn't skip a beat until his violet eyes locked onto Crystal blue. Those thick black lashes lidded over the top of those hypnotic blue orbs, causing the Cuban to have to peer up through them. 

He didn't register lance speaking to him, his mind focused on every detail he could find on the boys face, his poor gay heart yearning to learn more, spot new things about this beautiful male before him. 

A soft warm hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. "Keith? Are you alright?" He didn't think he'd ever enjoyed the sound of his own name on someone else's tounge before, but he liked when lance used it. Much more than mullet actually. 

He gave a soft nod, looking down only to be surprised when he found his hand neatly bandaged and cleaned. He looked up "thanks" he spoke his one worded sign of gratitude. 

"You're welcome " Lance smiled back, he gave the injured area a soft kiss through the bandages, a soft pink dusting his dark cheeks.

"Night keith" he got up, turning and leaving the training room, face still flushed a pastel pink. Not quite a match for the deep red the Korean was sporting on his own pale checks. 

Looking down at his now bandaged hand Keith's thoughts wandered again. Was this what shiro had meant when he talked about falling for someone? He leaned back with a sigh, hand clutched close to his heart while a smile slowly spread across his blushing cheeks.

You see, Keith never understood love. But now he thinks he's starting to.


End file.
